Snowflakes and Feral's
by Willowrs
Summary: Written for Ralst challenge MFC7 from her website Passion and Perfection


Disclaimer: They aren't mine and regrettably they never will be they belong to Marvel and Mutant X so there you go.

  


Shalimar stood ankle deep in the snow drifts covering the rocky island where Sanctuary was hidden, shivering slightly as a gust of wind whipped past her, ruffling her hair back from her face into a thick blond streamer out behind her, goosebumps formed on her bare arms, only making her shiver all the more. When she'd left the snug warmth of their room for the snowy rocks outside she'd had the prescience of mind to encase her feet in big thick, warm boots, but had regrettably omitted to change out of her flannel pyjama bottoms and skimpy vest top that comprised her sleepwear and into something warmer. Her desire to be outside and under the stars seemingly having overridden any sense she might have had. She shivered again, hugging her arms close to her body, watching the flurry's of snow swirl around her in the starlit darkness with a rapt concentration, like a cat watching lint in a shaft of sunlight.

Emma awoke suddenly, bolting upright the moment her eyes snapped open, staring wildly about the room for several long minutes, before shaking her head in confusion unsure as to what it was that had awoken her, she checked the clock, 3am, then turned and realised that Shalimar's side of the bed was cold as if it had been empty for some time without her being aware of the fact. She did a brief mental scan of Sanctuary, quickly locating everyone but Shalimar; she extended her search and finally located the feral, gently brushing her mind to find out where she was and only receiving a giant wave of cold washing over her for her troubles, causing her to shiver uncontrollably as her mind quickly withdrew.

Realising that Shalimar was outside, the psionic hurriedly threw on some trousers and a thick woolly sweater over her sleepwear, shrugging a coat on over the lot and tugging boots onto her socked feet. She looked quickly around their room until she located the blanket she was after, snatched it up and made a dash for the cold world outside. As she reached the doorway, she reluctantly left the warmth of Sanctuary for the golden haired figure standing about 50 feet away, her hair thickly flecked with snow. The psionic tsked to herself as she noticed the feral's attire, or lack of it.

She came up behind her lover and draped the warm blanket over her cold shoulders, moving around to face her, to tug the edges tighter around the shivering feral who had only just noticed the telempath's presence. "Emma?" she queried dragging her attention from the calming snowflakes and focusing on the glittering blue gaze in front of her, her teeth chattering loudly.

"One and the same" replied the psionic pulling Shalimar closer to envelope her in a hug. "What are you doing out here?" she asked after a moment when the feral's shivering had marginally subsided and she'd relaxed into the embrace, snuggling into Emma's shoulder with a contented sigh, causing Emma to smile softly and hug her tighter.

"Don't know" she mumbled into the taller woman's shoulder "Just felt like it I guess, isn't it pretty?" she asked quietly

Emma nodded her head against Shalimar's "Sure is my strange little feral" she said grinning "C'mon, it's freezing and we've got a comfy bed that will heat up in no time" she added pulling away slightly and looking into the deep brown eyes facing her, she brushed dampened locks of hair from her partners face, before dipping her head lower to kiss her deeply, until they had to break apart for air, their breath clouding rapidly around them in billows. "Love you" said Emma tracing Shalimar's jaw line with gentle finger tips.

"Well," said Shalimar still breathless "That's a good way to persuade a girl into the warmth, lead on" she added then paused "Love you too Em" she replied, her voice gentling as she gazed at the flame haired telempath.

Emma laughed outright "You're downright incorrigible" she managed to exclaim through her laughter hugging Shalimar tight to her in delight, before releasing her and entwining her rapidly cooling hands with her lovers positively icy ones and tugging her towards the warmth of Sanctuary and their bedroom.


End file.
